megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Indra
Indra is a demon in the series. History Indra is the god of War and Weather, also the King of the gods or Devas and Lord of Heaven or Svargaloka in Hinduism. Mentioned first as the chief deity in the sacred Hindu text of Rig Veda, Indra is bestowed with a heroic and almost brash and amorous character. His signature weapon is Vajra. His favorite drink is the divine drink Soma which grants immortality. He was also in trinity with Varuna and Mitra. He has always remained significant in Indian mythology, from Vedic to Puranic times, as the primary ruler of all devas, even as his reputation and role diminished in later Hinduism with the rise of the Trimurti. In Zoroastrianism, Indra is the name of an archdemon servant of Ahriman whose eternal opponent is Asha. While his epithet Verethragna is a God of Victory and the two are identified as separate aspects. In Buddhism, he is the leader of the Four Heavenly Kings and is known as Sakra, or Taishakuten in Japan. Appearances *''Shin Megami Tensei: Deity Race *Shin Megami Tensei II: Deity Race *Shin Megami Tensei: if...: Deity Race *Shin Megami Tensei NINE: Deity Race *Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE: Demon God Race *Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis: Deity Race *Megami Ibunroku Persona: Hierophant Arcana, as '''Endora' in Revelations: Persona *''Persona 2: Innocent Sin: Emperor Arcana *Persona 2: Eternal Punishment: Emperor Arcana **Persona: Tsumi To Batsu: Emperor Arcana *Devil Children Black Book & Red Book: Boss Race *Devil Children White Book: Boss Race *DemiKids Light Version'' / Dark Version: Good Type *''Devil Children Fire/Ice Book: God Race *Shin Megami Tensei Trading Card: Card Summoner: Deity Race *Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2: Atma Avatar, Yaksa Race Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei ''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE'' Indra acts as one of the five demons that controls the Pentalpha system. Players can align with him to fight against mobs representing the other demons within the system. Those fighting against him will face waves of demons belonging to the Goddess, Yoma, and Avian races. By acquiring enough power for him, players can obtain the ability to fuse him in a special fusion of Ganesha and Zouchouten. ''Megami Ibunroku Persona'' Indra can only be created by using the Tora Stomachband Totem when fusing the Spell Cards from Hannya and Girimekhala. ''Devil Children Red/Black'' Indra is the leader of the Deva and leads them in their competition to see who will be the Maou of Marble Land. Indra is against the Rasetsu and Shura tribes taking over. He is the last ruler to battle Setsuna or Mirai and to be against them abdicating their rule of Marble Land. He is one of the three choices for becoming the new Maou. ''DemiKids Light & Dark'' Indra can perform the Light Combo Holy Attack with Midion, which deals damage to all foes for 25 MP. Indra can perform the Thunder combo Angry Skies with Makara and Trinos, which damages all foes and inflicts shock for 15 MP. ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2'' Indra appears as the Atma Avatar of Roland. His signature weapon Vajra completely merges with his right arm but it is only used to attack while dealing critical damage, otherwise he simply extends the 2 chakras from his left hand for attack. The top half of his head is diminished into a concave shape which looks like a bowl. The blue diamond-shaped speckles dotting his body and converging on the lowest parts of his torso, legs and arms probably represent rainfall, referencing Indra's status as a god of storms. They may also be an allusion to the curse Gautama placed on him as pusnishment for seducing his wife, which resulted in a thousand vulvas appearing on his body and later turning into eyes after bathing in the Gautami river. Indra's arch-nemesis, Meganada appears in the story as well and instinctively hunts for Indra, causing Roland to flee. Stats ''Shin Megami Tensei'' ''Shin Megami Tensei II'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: if... ''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE ''Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis'' ''Megami Ibunroku Persona'' ''Persona 2: Innocent Sin'' ''Persona 2: Eternal Punishment'' ''Devil Children Black/Red/White Book'' Boss= |-| Summonable Ally= ''DemiKids Light & Dark'' ''Devil Children Fire/Ice Book'' Gallery Category:Hindu Mythology Category:Buddhist Mythology Category:Zoroastrian Mythology Category:Atma Avatar Category:Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Demons Category:Law Demons in Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Category:Persona: Tsumi to Batsu Personas Category:Card Summoner Demons